


indefinitely infinitely

by okaethen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: taeyong wouldn't have it any other way.





	indefinitely infinitely

**Author's Note:**

> very short drabble based off of this [curious cat/tweet](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap/status/1067071870627921921)

Blue satin sheets were piled on top of the bed, rippling waves across the smooth material as it shifted with the two figures rolling around under them. Drunk on each other, all they could smell was the heavy musk of sex and sweat and the taste of saliva too combined to be distinguishable. 

Sighs of pleasure and wet moans all but bounced off the walls of the darkened room, and the sound of flesh slapping lazily drowned out any coherent thought.

It had been a while since either person had seen the light of the outside world. A day? A weekend? A week? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that neither of them had felt so safe and good in a while, pleasuring themselves in each other's company, if only for a little bit. 

“Johnny…” Taeyong whispered the name as if it were holy, caressing his partner’s cheek lovingly. His dark eyes were met with hazy ones, half lidded and tired. Both of them held each other, an imaginary bubble surrounding them. Who cared about the world when they had each other? 

Johnny raised his eyebrow lazily and hummed in question. “Yeah?” The only time when he wasn’t completely masked was around him. It was always Taeyong. He opened his heart and exploited all that Johnny’s love had to offer. It was an ocean, a breeze, an endless abyss of tireless tides and dark corners made perfectly to fit Taeyong's tsunamis and monsoons, fields of blazing fire and pits of relentless desire. He pushed, Taeyong pulled. They’re magnets and atoms, but they always start right back at square one; with each other in their arms, breaths indistinguishable. 

“I missed you,” he admits softly, eyelids fluttering shut. Johnny smiles at him gently and shifts so that he can pull the smaller man closer to his chest. There is a gentle silence as he presses his lips to Taeyong’s forehead.

“I've always been here, my love,” he reassures, giving Taeyong’s bare torso a gentle squeeze. Taeyong huffs good naturedly and gives Johnny's collar a playful nip. 

“I mean that I missed having you  _ here _ .” It had been a while. Their schedules didn't always line up, they were so busy. Moments like these were rare and very much cherished. Johnny didn't dignify a reply, opting to lean down and kiss Taeyong sweetly. It wasn’t passionate or heated. It was slow and languid, savoring the taste of each other's bitten and swollen lips. So what if Johnny's tongue tasted like his ass? Taeyong wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tweeter](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap)
> 
> send me stuffs on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/okae_then)


End file.
